


Say You Love Me

by ethereal_xo



Series: R/S 24 Hour Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, I really don't, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, R/S 24 Hour Challenge, i don't know what this is, order mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_xo/pseuds/ethereal_xo
Summary: '“So, are we going to talk about what happened back there?” Remus murmured.“What?” Sirius looked up, feigning confusion.The look on Remus’ face told him that he didn’t fall for it. “That kiss back there. Are we not going to talk about it?”'Sirius and Remus partake in an Order mission that may expose feelings neither were willing to admit.





	Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely happy with this piece, but there are bits that I do like about it so I'm sharing it anyway.
> 
> Did I steal part of this from Castle? Yes, I did. But I wanted to see two gay nerds recreate that scene so…yeah.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: fake dating

They crept along the length of the building, clutching their wands tightly. The wind was biting cold, making Sirius regret wearing such a thin shirt under his jacket. Remus had been sensible and had worn a thick duffel coat. Then again, he had visited James and his parents before they met up for this, and James had nagged at him to wear it before he left.

Their mission was to retrieve a book of spells that the Death Eaters were looking for. It was supposedly a book of curses that they could use torture people past the point of insanity. Sirius knew that they would not hesitate to use it if they got their hands on it. He had heard about the horrors they had caused, especially his cousin Bellatrix. It hardly surprised him that they were capable of such things, but the thought of what else they could do, things that would be considered even worse…he shuddered at the thought.

He refused to think of Regulus. He couldn’t associate his little brother with that. It hurt too much to think that was what he became.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Remus’ arm pressed against his chest. A sort of tension took hold of his thin face. “There’s a cop.”

“What do you mean there’s a cop?”

“I mean there’s a fucking Muggle cop walking about, Pads,” Remus hissed.

“They said that the coast would be clear!” Of course they weren’t told about this, of _course!_ They needed to figure out a way to get past this officer and get this mission finished. But how?

“Well there’s not much we can do about that now, is there?” Remus turned to him, eyes wide. “Any ideas? I’m stumped." 

Sirius only had one, but maybe one would be enough. “Play drunk couple,” he whispered.

“What?”

“Play the drunk couple! He’ll think we stumbled down here because we don’t know where we’re going. He’ll let us off.”

Remus fixed him with a sceptical look. “If that works, I’ll give you two Galleons.”

“You’re on, Lupin.”

Rolling his eyes, Remus shoved his wand out of sight and moved closer to the corner of the building. Sirius could see him still, hesitating. Then he staggered out, laughing and stumbling over his feet. If Sirius didn’t know any better, he’d think that Remus was actually drunk. Maybe all those pranks really did polish his acting skills.

Sirius followed him, trying to look equally intoxicated. He grabbed onto Remus’ arm, leaning on him. The weight made Remus stumble a little more. They both laughed, louder this time.

Sirius saw the officer look over at them, his face contorting into a dark grimace. “Hey! What are you to doing here? This is private property.”

“Remus, look, it’s an officer.” Sirius grinned. He leaned into Remus, nose pressed against his cheek. “Should I flirt with him?”

“I don’t know, you’ve always been a bad boy…” Remus giggled and grabbed onto Sirius’ waist, his breath hot and heavy against his ear. “I don’t think he’s buying it, Sirius.”

“Oi! Get over here you two.” The cop was seriously angry now, his teeth clenched.

Sirius didn’t even have time to think. He didn’t know what else to do. He just grabbed hold of Remus’ lapels and slammed their lips together.

He almost forgot the threat in their vicinity. Remus’ lips were surprisingly soft, and he tasted of the coffee they had consumed earlier. He could feel a hand clutching at the back of his head. A moan echoed from Moony’s mouth. Sirius stumbled into him and grabbed onto the back of his duffel coat for balance.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw the officer coming closer, a strange look plastered on his face. Remus must have seen it too because the next thing he heard was a quiet _Stupefy!_ and the officer collapsing to the cold ground.

They pulled away from each other, panting.

“Nice one, Moony!” Sirius gasped.

“Thanks,” Remus replied breathlessly, cheeks pink. He saw him touch his lips briefly before clearing his throat. “Right, well, we’ll need to _obliviate_ this lad and get him out of here, then get that book…”

“Then let’s hop to it! You know you’re the best at spells,” he smirked. “And you owe me two Galleons.”

Remus stuck his tongue out and pointed his wand at the officer, a blue stream of light connecting the tip of his wand to the officer’s forehead. Sirius watched silently as he did, trying to ignore the odd tingling in his lips.

 

“So, are we going to talk about what happened back there?” Remus murmured, leaning back into the couch.

“What?” Sirius looked up, feigning confusion.

The look on Remus’ face told him that he didn’t fall for it. “That kiss back there. Are we not going to talk about it?”

“What is there to talk about?”

Sirius saw the hurt in Remus’ eyes and noticed how his jaw clenched. “Right then. I’m…I’m just going to go to bed. Goodnight.”

Sirius watched him stand and walk toward the door. He knew what Remus was talking about, and now he knew that they both felt the same. He knew it the moment Remus returned that kiss in the alleyway. Was he really going to sit here and pretend that kiss meant nothing?

Could he? The fear that thought instilled with him, the thought of letting himself be vulnerable for anyone, was so strong that he thought that maybe he couldn’t. But was he really willing to let his fear control him, and let Remus, the only person he has trusted himself with completely and utterly, walk away?

No. He couldn’t let that happen.

“Remus, wait.” He stood up and grabbed his arm.

“What?”

Sirius bit his lip and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he opened them again, stared into those deep green eyes, and knew what he had to do. “That kiss…it meant something to me. Just like I think it meant something to you.”

Remus stopped and frowned slightly. “What do you mean by that?”

Sirius had to take a deep breath to steady himself. Jesus Christ, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been this nervous, this shaken. He had to say this though, he had to. “I mean that it was more than a cover for me.”

The smile that lit the werewolf’s face was small, shy and bright. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Remus nodded slightly and took a step closer, narrowing the space between them. He was close enough to Sirius that he could smell his sandalwood cologne, the alcohol on his breath. “Well…it was more than a cover for me too.”

“Yeah?” Sirius smiled slightly. He reached out and brushed a hand over Remus’ cheek.    It felt oddly natural, but at the same time not. They’d always been like this, more touchy with each other than with anyone else. This seemed…different. New.

“Yeah.” Remus leaned into the touch, resting a hand over Sirius’.

It was the first time that he had seen Remus truly relaxed in weeks. He wanted to think that maybe it was his doing…but maybe that was his mind playing tricks on him. He could pretend that it was him, for the moment at least. He could feel the times getting darker and this, this was the happiness and comfort that he needed right now. That, just maybe, they both needed right now.

“So, what does this mean?”

Sirius smiled and chuckled. “I think it means…that I like you…more than a friend.”

Remus blushed slightly. “I…I like you more than a friend too.”

They both laughed. They were both hopeless at this, it was as clear as day.

“So…what now?” Remus murmured softly.

“Well, I’d like to try if you want to. A date I mean. I don’t know how exactly that would work, with the war coming and everything but I’d be willing to try. I want to try.” Now Sirius was the one blushing, he could feel his cheeks heating up considerably. “That is if you do. Do you want to?”

As if an answer to the question, Remus leaned in and pecked Sirius on the lips. Their foreheads leaned against each other gently.

“So…do you want to go to the cinema, sometime?”

Remus smiled brightly. “Yeah. I’d like that.”


End file.
